My best friends wedding
by Black-Dranzer-1119
Summary: Six months ago when Yuugi went on a trip around Eygpt the same time Kaiba's company Kaiba corpe, went on a down hill plunge preventing him from joining Yuugi. Now Yuugi has returned and Kaiba is in for the surprise of his life! Yaoi R


This will be my second complete story and will only be a one shot. I haven't seen the movie my best friends wedding I'm just giving it that name because it ties in with the story. A bit OOC but this is my first Yu-gi-oh story. YYxYM SKx?

My best friends wedding

_Phone_

Kaiba POV

Kaiba had been looking over his work for hours; in fact it had been months since he had had a proper break. Kaiba Corp had been on the decline recently after his business rival Atemu Yami had gone into a partnership with Maximillion Pegasus to create the game popular world wide, duel monsters. Apparently it had originated in Egypt from the ancient games known as the shadow games that according to legend had been played five millennia ago. Thinking about Egypt only reminded him about having to break off his promise to Yuugi to visit there with him. They had planned to go six months ago but work had become so busy he barely had time to eat let alone take three months off to go on a holiday and so Yuugi went on his own. Since then he hadn't seen his best friend since he had left.

"Big brother I have something to show you, you gotta see this," His brother Mokuba said in his usual cheerful voice and he raced into the room.

"I will look at it later ok Mokuba," he said hoping not to disappoint his brother to much as he turned around to grab the sheet of paper Mokuba was holding out to him.

"Ok big brother, you're the greatest," Mokuba replied before racing out of the room as quickly as he had entered. But over the next half an hour Kaiba found it increasing hard to stay focused with his eyes continuously shifting back over to the sheet Mokuba had given him and eventually giving up he picked up the sheet. One quick glance told him it was the booking sheet for his grand hall that he hired out to people for weddings and graduation etc. His eyes flickered down the list to see what Mokuba wanted him to look at when he saw it. Yuugi had booked out the entire hall for the day next Saturday. He looked over the details to see what it was for but found oddly nothing. He knew the only way to find anything out would be to ask him, himself and his hand automatically flew to his mobile phone and within seconds he heard the familiar ringing of the phone.

"_Hello, Yuugi Motou speaking," he heard as the phone was answered cheerily._

"_Guess who?" he replied smirking._

"_Kaiba… is that you? I haven't heard from you in ages but then again with your big company to run its no wonder," Yuugi said happily as he began to ramble slightly._

"_Well I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow and would like to join me for lunch?" Kaiba said spinning in his chair slightly so he faced the window._

"_Yeah sure, I'd love to," Yuugi replied._

"_So I will be seeing you at eleven then."_

"_Yeah, see you tomorrow."_

_Click_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kaiba didn't sleep well that night. Questions were zooming around his as he tried to work out why his friend had booked out the hall. It couldn't have been a birthday because he knew Yuugi's birthday wasn't for another five months, his grandfather was three months ago and none of Yuugi's other friends had there birthday anytime soon either. Suddenly he heard a quiet voice in his head ask if he was getting married. It was complete nonsense and he knew it. One Yuugi would have told him, two Yuugi was single and hadn't had a boyfriend since he broke up with Ryou seven months ago and three even if Yuugi had gotten a new boyfriend he wasn't one to rush into things. With this thought Kaiba finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Kaiba paced the hall waiting for his friend to arrive when the doors flung open and Yuugi raced into the room before springing onto the couch and bouncing on it like a trampoline. Kaiba stood in shock and his eyes went instinctively to Yuugi's hands and saw the one thing he feared above all… tiny crystalline particles encrusted his hands. The couch had survived Joey's visit, an earthquake and even the psycho maniac trying to kill him but now it faced the true terror of Yuugi… on a sugar high.

"Yuugi did you by any chance pass by the kitchen on the way here?" Kaiba asked calmly as he sat down. The effect was immediate as his friend instantaneously stopped bouncing and turned around to give the most innocent expression he could. "That's it Charles go get a glass of lemon juice and make sure he drinks it." As the butler took Yuugi back down to the kitchen Kaiba watched the couch give in and collapse. Kaiba sighed; he had found out quite by accident that lemon juice could reverse the effects of sugar highs. When his friend returned he was a lot saner than before and quietly sat on the chair beside Kaiba looking nervous.

"Kaiba there is something I have to tell you but I'm worried you will be angry." Yuugi looked up at him looking slightly scared. "Kaiba, I'm getting married to Atemu Yami." It took a moment for the news to sink in as Kaiba sat stunned before he turned angry just as Yuugi had predicted.

"What possible reason would make you want to marry that arrogant bastard," Kaiba sneered.

"Kaiba I'm in love with him and when I'm with him, he makes me feel complete somehow," Yuugi said, tears in his large amethyst eyes but in his voice Kaiba still could hear the immense joy in his voice that love had given him. That only served to make Kaiba angrier.

"Oh and you spent enough time with him to know this when?"

"Six months ago, Egypt." Yuugi replied just as annoyed "see I knew you wouldn't be happy for me. I know you two have some stupid rivalry between you but this is just stupid."

"I'm the stupid one? Yuugi you waited until five days before your wedding to tell me, you're so called best friend that you are marrying his rival," Kaiba shot back.

"I called ten times, wrote five letters and fifteen emails so if you didn't know it was not my fault." Yuugi yelled "goodbye Kaiba I hope I will see you at the wedding otherwise I will never talk to you again." Just as he said this the butler entered.

"Atemu Yami has arrived to get Yuugi Motou," Charles said in a bored tone but Kaiba was watching Yuugi face brighten before jumping out of his chair and out of the room.

"YAMI!" Kaiba followed a few steps behind and watched Yuugi fling himself into Atemu's arms and spun around before kissing him gently. When he put Yuugi down Kaiba met 'Yami's' eyes and nodded and watched as his closest friend and bitterest rival left hand in hand.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It had been a five days since Yuugi's startling news and so far Kaiba had forced himself to work nonstop almost as if he believed that if he worked hard enough he would forget and it wouldn't happen. But it didn't work and Yuugi was still getting married the next day. A knock on the door brought him out of his daze as his butler entered.

"Master Kaiba you have a visitor, Mr. Yami I believe," and stepped aside as Atemu swept into the room.

"And what do I owe this visit?" Kaiba sneered.

"Cut the rubbish Kaiba, I came because ever since your visit Yuugi has been upset," Yami said fiercely.

"Oooooooooooooh, has little Yuugi discovered you really are an arrogant prick after all and has decided to leave you," Kaiba said in mock horror.

"Actually our relationship is better than ever but his suffering is because of you. You have put him in a terrible position where he has to choose between your friendship and our love and although in the end he chose me I know he would greatly appreciate if you could put t this stupid feud aside and go to the wedding. If you don't I don't think Yuugi will forgive you. Good day Kaiba." Once again Yami swept out of the room leaving Kaiba to think of what he had said. He had decided, he was…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kaiba pushed the flap of the tent aside and strode into the make shift room. He saw Yuugi glance into the mirror and let cry of surprise before turning around and hugging Kaiba tightly.

"The way your acting is almost as though you thought I would miss my best friends wedding," Kaiba said smirking at his friend antics before ushered out of the room to one of the front row seats and watched as Yuugi married his soul mate in his dream wedding. Kaiba was now wandering around after the wedding occasionally looking over to see Yuugi Yami dancing with his new husband. He was just heading over to the buffet when someone caught his eye causing his trade mark smirk to return.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yuugi POV

Yuugi was now was currently rotating in a slow waltz with his Yami. So far the day had gone by like a dream that he wished would never end. He finally married the man of his dreams and despite the fact that they were well known to be enemies Kaiba had even shown up. He opened his eyes and gazed around the room and saw his friends happy and enjoying themselves. Ryou and Bakura were dancing together a few feet away and Malik and Marik had mysteriously disappeared half an hour ago and Kaiba was…

"Yami I think Kaiba has found his puppy," Yuugi said innocently as Yami looked around to see Joey and Kaiba making out heavily in the corner. As Yami laughed and took Yuugi back into his arms again Yuugi only had one thought going through his head…

'_This is the best day of my entire life.'_

R&R if you can be bothered cos I would really like to know what you thought of it.


End file.
